Pyridine derivatives corresponding to the following general formula ##STR2## and the salts thereof are known from Belgian Pat. No. 630125 and related Schuler U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,059. In this formula R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 represent alkyl radicals, preferably those which are connected to a ring which can contain a further hetero atom, more particularly oxygen. Alk represents a straight or branched lower alkylene chain having at most 4 carbon atoms, X represents sulphur, oxygen or an NH group. Y can represent a halogen, preferably at the 3-position, an alkyl, trihalomethyl or alkoxy group, or the radical--CN, --COOR or --CONR.sub.3 R.sub.4, R, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 being the the same or different and representing hydrogen or lower alkyl groups.
The corresponding sulphones and sulphoxides of the above compounds are also known from Belgium Pat. No. 650361 (X represents SO or SO.sub.2 in the above formula).
These compounds have an analgesic or antiphlogistic effect.
4-Amino-1-(2-pyridyl)-piperidines corresponding to the following formula and the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof. ##STR3## wherein R represents hydrogen, halogen, methyl, trifluromethyl, lower alkoxy, trifluoromethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, lower alkylthio, trifluoromethylthio, phenoxy, a phenoxy group which is substituted in the phenyl nucleus by halogen, trifluoromethyl, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio or cyano, phenylthio or a phenylthio group which is substituted in the phenyl nucleus by halogen, trifluoromethyl, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio or cyano, are also known from European Patent Application No. 21973 and related U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,228.
These compounds have an appetite-suppressant effect.
Pyridine compounds corresponding to the following general formula are described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 22 30 392 and related U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,946,024; 3,947,463; 3,954,782; 3,956,294; 3,980,659, and 4,061,642 ##STR4## wherein X represents an optionally branched and/or substituted alkyl, optionally branched and/or substituted alkenyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, aralkyl, aryl group or a heterocyclic radical, or, if Y is other than hydrogen, also hydrogen, Y is a cyano, amino, nitroso, nitro, an optionally branched and/or substituted alkyl, optionally branched and/or substituted alkenyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, or aralkyl group or a radical ##STR5## or, if X is other than hydrogen, also hydrogen, Z.sub.1 represents inter alia the radicals --OR.sub.12, SR.sub.12 or --SO.sub.2 R.sub.12, Z.sub.2 represents inter alia a chlorine or bromine atom, a cyano, hydroxy or mercapto group and R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 represents an optionally branched and/or substituted alkyl, or an optionally branched and/or substituted alkenyl group, R.sub.2 can also represent an optionally substituted cycloalkyl, aralkyl, aryl or heterocyclic group, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 represent hydrogen, an optionally branched and/or substituted alkyl, or optionally substituted cycloalkyl, aralkyl or aryl group, and the alkyl radicals R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 can also be directly linked or linked via a hetero atom and R.sub.12 represents an optionally branched and/or substituted alkyl, an optionally branched and/or substituted alkenyl, an optionally substituted cycloalkyl, aralkyl or aryl group.
These compounds are intermediate products, particularly for the production of dyes. Moreover, it should be noted that these compounds are of importance as pesticides and for pharmaceutical purposes.